O gosto do Pecado
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Muito sexo, amor e sofrimento. Lupin nunca imaginou que sentiria tudo isso em tão pouco tempo. 06
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** O gosto do pecado.  
**Classificação:** Nc-17  
**shipper:** Remus Lupin e personagem original.  
**Gênero:** Romance.  
**Disclaimer:** Ah... bem que eu queria, mas nada nessa história além de Lany, minha criatividade e mente suja, pertence a mim.

**Resumo:** _Lupin está dando aulas em hogwarts, mesmo em sua condição de lobisomen, aceitou o emprego que Dumbledore lhe pediu. Há um certo tempo tem percebido certos olhares de uma certa corvinal, mas sempre a ignorou. Tudo se torna mais dificil porém, quando Lany Mily desiste dos olhares inocentes e começa a apelar para a arte de sedução.  
Há quanto tempo ele não saía com uma mulher? Há quanto tempo era privado de sentimentos como carinho, dedicação, admiração, e até mesmo sexo? Antes fosse apenas por esses motivos que ele se entregara de vez aos cuidados de Lany..._

* * *

O sinal bateu indicando o fim da aula.

- Ah! Que pena! - exclamou Lupin, olhando no relógio. - Nem vimos o tempo passar! Mas tudo bem, continuamos na próxima segunda feira! Pratiquem o feitiço como lição. Até mais!

Os murmúrios de alunos comentando a aula e o som de madeira sendo arrastada foram diminuindo aos poucos.

Ele não tinha aulas agora, então ajeitou suas coisas para ir dar uma volta pelo castelo antes de começar a trabalhar naqueles horríveis trabalhos que o professor Snape passara quando o substituiu.

Mas não estava sozinho na sala.

- Professor? - chamou Lany Mily, uma corvinal do sétimo ano muito bonita, de olhos verdes profundos e cabelos negros cheio de cachos.

Lupin se virou, surpreso.

- Lany? Desculpe, eu pensei que todos já haviam saído.  
- Ah, não. Tudo bem. Desculpe eu por não tê-lo chamado antes. Estava te observando. Parecia bastante concentrado.

A mão de Lupin tremeu segurando os papéis e ele os soltou, agarrando a borda da mesa disfarçadamente.

- Oh, sim, eu... Estava arrumando essas coisas para... É que eu tenho que sair agora...  
- Entendo - disse Lany, se aproximando da escrivaninha do professor e deixando a mochila na carteira mais próxima. - Foi uma bela aula, hoje. Pena que eu não consegui conjurar um patrono. Será que até o fim do ano letivo eu consigo?  
- Ah, com certeza, essa é uma magia bastante avançada, mas você consegue se continuar tentando.  
- Hum...

Lupin ergueu os olhos, notando a proximidade da garota. Desde o começo do ano letivo ele notara o comportamento estranho da corvinal em relação a ele. Sempre era a última a sair das aulas, sempre lançando olhares furtivos durante as refeições no salão principal, e diretamente fazia elogios; _cantadas._

Qual era a intenção dela, ele não ímaginava. Por Deus, ele era um professor! Velho! Um lobisomen! Embora com certeza ela não soubesse desse último detalhe.

Mas apesar de tudo, o problema maior era que ela mexia com ele, de uma forma inusitada, mas mexia. Era uma garota. Aluna, sim. mas era extremamente atraente. Linda, e provocante. Ele reparou há algum tempo como ela parecia diferente das oturas garotas naquele uniforme. Não ficava feia, nem desarrumada, ao contrário. Quase nunca usava a capa, a saia parecia bem uns 15 centímetros mais curta do que a menor de todas as garotas, a gravata sempre aberta caída no pescoço deixando a mostra o decote causado pelos três primeiros botões do camisete branco.

Branco... Lupin mordeu os lábios ao perceber que ela não usava nada por baixo do tecido que evidenciava o contorno de mamilos intumescidos. Seu corpo já há algum tempo privado desse tipo de sentimentos reagiu apenas por olhar. Ele desviou os olhos e notou que a porta estava trancanda. Quem...?

- Professor? - a voz não foi mais do que um sussurro, e ele a encarou novamente. Não se surpreendeu ao notar que ela se aproximava. Deu um passo para trás e se apoiou na escrivaninha.  
- Você tem aulas agora, senhorita. Teria que estar a caminho de sua sala...  
- Não tenho - Ela abriu um sorriso. - Horário livre, assim como você. A gente podia passar esse tempo juntos não? Fazer alguma coisa interessante...

Ele sentiu os lábios tremerem ao notaro trocadilho. Que tortura não poder fazer nada...  
- Não vejo nada que possamos fazer, Lany. Pelo menos nada que não seja proibido.

Lany se aproximou mais, tirando a gravata que estava solta no pescoço.  
- Mais o que é proibido sempre acaba sendo mais gostoso, professor, e... - Ela roçou o joelho na ereção já um pouco incômoda entre as pernas do homem. - Pelo visto algo em você concorda comigo...  
Um som inarticulado escapou dos lábios do lobisomen e ele a encarou nos olhos, implorando.  
- Por favor, lany... Vá embora, isso é errado.  
- Não. Não é errado. Eu gosto de você desde que te vi, professor, no 1º dia que chegou a essa escola e eu sei que o senhor me deseja...  
- Eu sou professor e você...  
- Sou maior de idade e apaixonada. Isso é o suficiente.  
- Lany, por favor.

Mas ela não ouviu; passou a gravata pelo pescoço do homem e o puxou, obrigando-o a se inclinar.  
- Eu quero você.  
E o beijou, com verdadeiro entusiasmo.

Lupin ia resistir, ia afastá-la, ia recursar. Mas não conseguiu. O contato daqueles lábios macios e molhados no seus e a pressão daqule corpo entre suas pernas, o atiçando, foram mais fortes.

Ele a segurou pela cintura, incerto, mas aprofundou o beijo quando ela entreabriu os lábios, acariciando suavemente sua língua na dela. A apertou para mais perto de si enquanto um gemido da parte dela era sufocado por seus lábios pressionados. Começou a "massagear" as costas da garota, sem coragem de ir mais longe.  
Lany rompeu o beijo e começou a mordiscar a sua orelha.  
- Por Merlim, professor... Seu beijo é ótimo, mas essas mãos... será que não pode fazer melhor?

Lupin engasgou. Seu cérebro atualmente lento tentando decifrar o significado daquelas palavras. Mas não precisou pensar muito, pois as mãos ageis e delicadas da garota pegaram as suas e as guiaram até o quadril dela, as guiando para baixo, cada vez mais para baixo...

- Não!

O que era para ser uma exclamação acabou saindo um grunhido. Fora de si, mas tentando recuperar a razão, Lupin se afastou tropeçando o mais depressa que pôde. Chegou à porta em pouquíssimo tempo e parou, a mão na maçaneta, esperando sua respiração se acertar e seu estado embaraçoso diminuir um pouco para poder sair e não se constranger com os outros. Virou-se depois de certo tempo, encontrando-a sentada em sua escrivaninha, a expressão de imensa decepção.

- Tenho que tirar 10 pontos de Corvinal por sua insistência e falta de juízo, senhorita. Espero que isso baste para... mantê-la a distância.

- É isso mesmo o que quer? - desafiou ela, quando ele destrancou a porta.  
- É isso o que deve ser feito.

E saiu, deixando-a só.

Uma expressão curiosa surgiu no rosto de Lany Mily.  
- Não me convenceu, professor - ela murmurou sozinha, antes de pegar seu material e também deixar a sala.

* * *

A semana se passou tranquila para Lupin, apesar de andar evitando qualquer olhar para a mesa da corvinal e um encontro ocasional _com_ uma certa corvinal. Entretanto, depois de alguns dias ele notou que não precisava fugir da moça, já que ela mesma parecia evitá-lo. Intrigado mas levemente tranquilizado, Lupin se dirigiu à sua aula para o sétimo ano. Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. A primeira aula que teriam após aquele provocante episódio.

- Bom dia turma! - exclamou ao ver toda a turma reunida e lançado um olhar de esguelha para uma Lany cabisbaixa.  
- Bom dia, professor - responderam, a animação de sempre.

Lupin sorriu.

- Ora, ora. Não tomaram café da manhã? Pois eu tenho uma boa notícia. Hoje vamos praticar os patronos novamente, o primeiro que conseguir irá ganhar 20 pontos para a sua casa e mais uma grande caixa de bombons da dedosdemel que irei comprar hoje a tarde em Hogsmeade.

Houve um murmúrio de empolgação.  
- Eu sei, eu sei... Estão felizes pelo chocolate ou pelos 20 pontos? O ganhador poderá ir buscar o chocolate no meu escritório hoje a tarde e ainda estou pensando, mas acho que vou liberá-lo do dever de casa, também. Bom, mas não vamos perder mais tempo. De pé e praticando! Agora!

* * *

Lupin não poderia dizer que estava arrependido, mas que foi uma situação engraçada a que o destino lhe reservou, sem dúvida foi. Cumprindo o desafio, de forma excepcional, Lany Mily foi a merecedora dos 20 pontos e dos chocolates. Não apenas foi a primeira a realizar o patrono corpóreo como também foi a única daquela turma.

Ele estava estúpida e estranhamente orgulhosso. E o sorriso que ela lhe deu ao receber o prêmio foi algo reconfortante.

- Muito bem, Lany, realmente foi um ótimo desempenho! 20 pontos para Corvinal e, vejamos, acho que vou liberá-la daquela redação sobre dementadores.

- Que redação? - perguntaram várias vozes. - Não há nenhuma redação!

- Ah, não? Então eu esqueci de passar. Quero uma redação sobre dementadores para a próxima semana, com especial ênfase na interferência da mágica de um patrono corpóreo e a importância de uma lembrança feliz ao ser executado.

Um murmúrio de descontentamento enxeu a sala, interrompido apenas pelo sinal que indicava o fim da aula.

- Vocês tem uma semana! Tenham um bom dia!

Um a um, os alunos foram se retirando, ainda cabisbaixos e resmungando. Apenas uma aluna permaneceu na sala, e Lupin já sabia quem era antes mesmo de se virar.

- Lany? Algum problema? - perguntou, tentando não se lembrar do que aconteceu na última vez em que estiveram trancados na mesma sala.

- Não, professor. Na verdade, só fiquei para cobrá-lo do meu chocolate.

Lupin sorriu. Metade aliviado, metade satisfeito.

- É claro, Lany. Vou buscá-lo agora mesmo em Hogsmeade. Se você puder me procurar aqui a tarde...  
- Na verdade, professor, a tarde eu tenho reunião do grupo de xadrez da Corvinal. Será que eu não posso pegar hoje a noite?

Lupin a encarou, sentindo-se nervoso e ancioso de repente.  
- Eh... Claro.

Ela abriu um sorriso encantador.  
- Tudo bem. Então... Nos vemos mais tarde. Boa dia, professor.  
- Bom dia - sussurrou ele, vendo-a se retirar. Sentiu-se na obrigação de explicar que aquilo não teria nenhum envolvimento pessoal, não seria _um encontro_. Mas também imaginou que aquilo soaria estranhamente ridículo.

Apesar de tudo, ele não sabia explicar porque aquele sorriso insistente continuava teimando em se pendurar no canto de seus lábios.

* * *

Hermione Granger. Era sempre um prazer corrigir os testes dela. A nota máxima ainda parecia injusta perto dos grandes textos que ela escrevia como resposta. Melhor que a dela talvez a de Harry, que além de certas, eram curtas e objetivas.

- Entre - respondeu quando bateram na porta.  
- Com licença, professor.  
- Oh, Lany, sente-se!

Ela sorriu e se sentou a sua frente. Lupin se odiou ao perceber que sua voz tremera. Estivera tão destraído com o teste do 3º ano que acabara se esquecendo da visita de Lany por um momento. Claro que isso foi apenas por um momento, já que ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa durante toda a tarde.

Ele teve um reflexo da roupa que ela vestia antes de puxar a capa para si e se sentar: Um simples vestido branco de botões.

- Testes do terceiro ano? - perguntou ela, puxando uma folha da pilha em cima da escrivaninha.  
- É - respondeu Lupin, se levantando. - Um teste simples sobre bicho-papão. Vou pegar sua caixa, eu a deixei em algum lugar lá dentro...

Lupin sumiu por alguns instantes, retornando com uma grande caixa vermelha nas mãos.

- Como foi o grupo de xadrez? - perguntou ao lhe entregar a caixa.  
- Obrigada. Hum, foi interessante.

Lupin ergueu as sobrancelhas. Lany ergueu os olhos da caixa que estivera observando e deu um sorriso.

- Nunca tem graça - ela explicou. - Eu sempre ganho.

Ele sorriu, sentando-se.

- Compreencível. Acontecia o mesmo comigo.

Lany parecia impressionada e divertida.

- Você é bom no xadrez, professor?

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, pensativo.

- Há muito tempo que não jogo, mas eu era realmente bom.  
- Aposto que sim.

Lupin ergueu os olhos do pergaminho de Neville Longbottom, surpreso com a expressão que surgiu no rosto da Corvinal. A garota olhava pensativa para a caixa de bombons, e Lupin conhecia muito bem como os corvinais ficavam ao planejar alguma coisa. Temeu o que poderia vir a seguir.  
- Sabor errado? - perguntou, disfarçando.

Ela lhe sorriu;

- Esses estão ótimos, professor. É só que... Acho um desperdício acabar com esses chocolates no dormitório das garotas conversando sobre coisas fúteis.

Lupin se recostou na cadeira, um sorrisinho persistente já compreendendo onde a jovem queria chegar.

- E então? O que propõe? - perguntou tentando esconder sua ansiedade.  
- Um desafio. Que tal uma partida de xadrez para vermos quem é o melhor?  
- Isso não seria justo - rebateu ele, tentando sem sucesso esconder aquele sorriso. - Você já sabe que eu não jogo há anos...  
- O que é isso, professor - Lany tirou um bombom de dentro da caixa e passou a livrá-lo da embalagem. - Vai desistir antes mesmo de tentar?

Lupin cruzou os braços e mordeu os lábios ao vê-la inserir o chocolate na boca e mordê-lo deliciosamente.

- Não sei ... - Sua última tentativa. - Eu precisava mesmo acabar de corrigir esses trabalhos...  
- Esses do bicho-papão? Eu estive olhando; aqui tem uma lista com as respostas certas. Eu posso ajudá-lo a corrigir e depois podemos disputar uma partida. O que acha?

Ele a encarou. Algo lhe dizia para recusar imediatamente, mas um outro lado dele insistia em lhe dizer que era apenas um jogo de xadrez. Nada demais.

- Está bem. Eu aceito o seu desafio. Mas vamos terminar esses trabalhos primeiros.  
- Ok, professor. - Lany respondeu, radiante. Lupin a observou pegar a folha com as respostas, uma outra da pilha de testes e começar a escrever, sentindo-se um pouco nervoso.

Onde tudo aquilo chegaria? Bem, ele não fazia idéia.

* * *

- Xeque-mate! -exclamou Lany, pela terceira vez.  
- Ah, não! - choramingou Lupin, enfiando um pedaço de chocolate na boca. - Eu desisto! Acho que estou enfurrujado demais.  
- Quer tentar mais uma? Para revidar?  
- Não. Nem vale a pena. Se eu ganhar - o que é muito difícil - continuarei perdendo por dois pontos, o que não vai alterar em nada o meu ego. Agora se eu perder, a coisa vai ficar ainda mais feia para o meu lado. É melhor deixar como está.

Lany riu.

- Tudo bem. Podemos jogar um outro dia...?

Lupin estava tão concentrado em recolher as peças que não notou o tom esperançoso na voz da moça.  
- Claro - respondeu simplesmente. Olhou no relógio. - Céus, Lany! Já passou da hora de recolher! É melhor você ir antes que se encrenque.  
- Preciso mesmo?

Ele ainda estava destraído.

- Como?  
- Eu perguntei se realmente preciso ir embora.  
- É claro que precisa - ele lhe disse, recolhendo suavemente uma peça quebrada do tabuleiro e a segurando na mão. - Quanto mais tarde você sair daqui mais perigoso será se for pega.  
- Eu posso sair quando o horário for liberado - retrucou ela cautelosa. - De manhã, por exemplo.

Lupin ergueu os olhos para encará-la, confuso. Quando por fim entendeu o que ela estava ensinuando apertou o objeto com tanta força nas mãos que fez um corte no dedo.  
- Ai, droga! - exclamou, deixando os destroços das peças cairem e observando o corte enquanto procurava a varinha.  
Lany se levantou depressa e foi até ele.  
- Tudo bem?  
- Eh, foi só um corte...

Lany foi mais rápida, pegando sua mão e a segurando na sua, enquanto murmurava um feitiço.

O corte se fechou.

- Tudo bem?  
- Claro. Aprendeu isso com...?  
- Você. No começo do ano.  
Dois pares de olhos se encontraram.

Foi só então que Lupin percebeu que Lany não usava mais a capa, e que seu vestido era altamente impróprio, curto e decotado. Isso sem contar o fato de que agora ela estava sentada na escrivaninha, muitíssimo perto, dando-lhe uma visão privilegiada de suas pernas e coxas.

- Lany... - murmurou Lupin, desviando os olhos.

Ela apenas começou a brincar com a sua mão, que ainda segurava.

- Hum?  
- Diga a verdade, Lany. Você não veio aqui tão bem intencionada, veio?  
- Minhas intenções não chegam nem perto de ruins, professor. Mas assumo que nunca fui uma santa.  
Ela deu um sorrisinho, mas o homem continuou sério, a encarando. Ela era realmente linda! Atraente... Mas por merlim! Aquilo era errado!  
- O que quer, Lany? - ele fez a burrada de perguntar.

- Você - ela respondeu sem hesitar. - Eu quero você, professor, eu sempre quis. Desde o começo do ano.  
- Não podemos...  
- Há tantas coisas que podemos, professor... Há tantas coisas que eu posso fazer...

E como se para confirmar o que havia dito, Lany abriu os lábios e levou dois dos dedos de Lupin até eles, sorvendo o pouco sangue que ainda restava neles. Em seguida, ela subiu e desceu com a boca por toda a extenção dos dedos compridos, fazendo os lábios deslizarem eroticamente e Lupin imaginar coisas pouco decentes.

Ele apenas ficou estático, sentindo seu corpo responder com bastante empolgação à imagem.  
"Controle-se, Moony!", repreendeu-se.  
Lany agora aumentava o ritmo, deixando claro que não era bem com os dedos dele que ela gostaria de estar fazendo aqueles movimentos. Olhou para ele ainda com os lábios em seus dedos, e Lupin não se surpreendeu ao ver o excesso de luxúria que aqueles olhos lhe transmitiam, pois ele sabia que os seus também deveriam brilhar da mesma forma.

Ele tinha que sair dali, tinha que tirar sua mão daquela boca mágica e se afastar. Tudo tinha que se seguir conforme aquilo que ele considerava certo, e o que considerava errado deveria ser banido, ignorado.

Mas então Lany parou, erguendo a cabeça e o encarando melhor.

- Deixe-me cuidar de você? - pediu, quase implorou.

Lupin não respondeu, tentando compreender, mas ela não esperou uma resposta, descendo da mesa e se posicionando atrás de sua cadeira. Ele não soube o que ela fazia até sentir mãos suaves e decididas massagearem seus ombros e uma voz muito próxima de seu ouvido repetir e o fazer ofegar.

- Deixe-me cuidar de você?

Ele fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo as mãos descerem por seu tronco e afastarem a capa, o deixando apenas com a camisa preta de botões.

Os lábios molhados e geladinhos de Lany entraram em contato com a pele quente de seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos agora se encarregavam de abrir botão por botão de sua camisa. Ainda de olhos fechados, ele não soube dizer de quem saiu aquele gemido quando aos lábios foi acrescentada uma língua, subindo até a pele macia atrás de sua orelha.

Agora sim, ele soube que aquele novo som fora ele próprio quem produziu. Um som que ele não conseguiu evitar, assim como a ereção praticamente pronta entre suas pernas e o desejo de toda a sua pele que já clamava choroso por Lany.

O contato dos lábios cessou, assim como os das mãos.

Remo abriu os olhos a ponto de ver Lany afastando a mesa e virando-se para encará-lo. Os cabelos desarrumados, os lábios vermelhos, uma alça do vestido caída sobre o ombro... Ela nunca esteve tão linda!

Naquele momento, Lupin percebeu o quanto se sentia balançado cada vez que a encarava, o quanto era forte o poder que ela exercia sobre ele, e o quanto ele sofreria se um momento como aquele não se repetisse mais. Nunca mais. Temeu o que isso poderia significar, mas não parou para se questionar, já que Lany agora desabotoava o próprio vestido de forma sensual, sem tirar os olhos dos dele.

Ele desceu os olhos para os dedos dela, observando a agilidez de cada movimento, de cada gesto...

Os dedos chegaram aos últimos botões. Ele tremeu. Ela percebeu. Pegou as mãos dele e as guiou até as alças do próprio vestido. É claro que ele sabia o que ela dizia com aquilo, e apesar de incerto e das tremedeiras na mão, obedeceu, descendo as alças lentamente até que o vestido inteiro se abrisse e caísse no chão.

Ele prendeu a respiração, recuando até encostar-se o máximo na cadeira.

Ela não estava completamente nua, mas usava apenas uma lingerie preta com detalhes em azul marinho. Lupin podia ter feito qualquer coisa; tocá-la, beijá-la, tomá-la como sua, mas nada fez. Não conseguiu mover um músculo, nem sabia se aquilo era certo, ainda não queria ceder... Apesar de que sua força de vontade em recuar ou se afastar também era lastimável, e tampouco ele o fez.

Lany sorriu; um sorriso tímido e sensual ao perceber que ele não a mandaria embora novamente. Aproximou e o livrou de vez da camisa já aberta, sorrindo ainda mais interiormente (ele não fez nada para impedir) e insinuou suas mãos para o cós de sua calça, enquanto dava-lhe um beijo casto nos lábios. Irônico, talvez, perante as condições de ambos.

Ela se ajoelhou no chão, entre suas pernas.

Inocente? Bom, não. Talvez apenas desacostumado, mas o fato é que ele ainda não percebera a intenção da garota até vê-la descer de vez o seu zíper, afastar sua boxer e aproximar os lábios de sua ereção pulsante.  
Não podia permitir isso, mas não tinha forças nem para falar.  
- Lany! - tentou, e se surpreendeu ao perceber que ainda tinha voz, apesar de que ela soara estranhamente rouca.  
Relutante, ela ergueu os olhos, seus lábios entreabertos há centímetros de sua glande.  
- Eu não... - ele limpou a garganta. - Eu não acho que... Ah! Lany... ahhhhh...

Sua voz transformou-se num gemido quando ela resolveu ignorar suas palavras e passara a língua úmida e geladinha na cabeça de seu membro, experimentando-o.

- Hum... - fez ela fechando os olhos depois do contato. - Eu quero... - Voltou a abrí-los, o encarando. - Eu quero cuidar de você.

Só então que ele entendeu.

Aceitando o silêncio dele como uma resposta afirmativa, Lany voltou a tocá-lo com a língua, lentamente. Passou-a por toda a sua extensão , por cada centímetro de pele, em uma lentidão e suavidez angustiante. A essa altura, a respiração de Lupin já estava entrecortada, os lábios quase sangrando devido a força que os mordia; as mãos já insensíveis agarradas nas laterais da cadeira... E seus olhos não conseguiam afastar-se da imagem que era aquela garota... mulher, proporcionando-lhe aquele prazer... Uma cena além de erótica, linda. Viciante. Os olhos fechados enquanto o experimentava, o conhecia.

Mas então ela parou. Seus olhos se encontraram. Desejo refletindo desejo.

- Não se prenda. - ela murmurou, segurando a base de seu membro e o apertando. Ele grunhiu. - Isso, eu quero te ouvir...

Lupin fechou os olhos. Já estava fora de controle, não aguentava mais segurar os gemidos, grunhidos e sons inarticulados. Quando os lábios e a língua da garota juntaram-se a sua mão, chupando-o e massageando-o ao mesmo tempo, ele não aguentou.

- Oh, Lany, eu vou...

Mas ela não se afastou, aumentou o ritmo ao invés.

Lupin arregalou os olhos. Ela queria que ele gozasse em sua boa? Nunca pensou que alguém faria isso por ele... Mas a idéia de que ela queria, realmente queria, o fez chegar ao clímax mais rápido, com um forte grunhido que soou parecido com um "Oh! Lany".

Ela esperou até as pulsações terminarem e só então o tirou da boca, guardando-a dentro das roupas de novo. Ele não soube o que ela fez com o sêmen, mas depois de um orgasmo tão forte nada parecia ser grande o suficiente para roubar sua atenção.  
- Você fica ainda mais lindo assim - ele ouviu a voz dela sussurrar.  
Abriu os olhos, e quando a encarou dezenas de pensamentos cruzaram-lhe a mente, o frustrando.

Primeiro: Era uma aluna, ali, semi-nua a sua frente;

Segundo: Ele acabara de gozar e dividir um momento extremamente pessoal com essa aluna;

Terceiro: Fora exatamente _essa_ aluna que o fizera gozar, com suas próprias mãos e lábios.

Quarto: Agora que recuperara a razão, não seria capaz de retribuir o imenso prazer que lhe proporcionara...

Quinto: Ele não sabia agora como conseguiria sobreviver sem aquelas mãos, aqueles lábios...

Lany lhe mirava ansiosa. Seus olhos brilhavam com desejo, ele sabia. E algo que até lembrava... esperança?

Onde estava com a cabeça? Porque fora tão longe? Porque a deixara ir tão longe se sabia que não poderia retribuir? Céus, como ele pôde permitir...?

- Professor?  
- Lany... - ele desviou os olhos. - me desculpe, eu... não posso retribuir...  
- Oh! Tudo bem! - Ele percebeu a decepção mal contida.  
- Não devíamos... Não devíamos ter chegado a esse extremo, foi um erro...  
- Não está arrependido, está? - Mais decepção estampada.

Porque ele não conseguia encará-la? Porque não se sentia firme o bastante para dizer o que deveria ser dito?

- Eu... não devia usar você... por sexo. Não vale a pena...

Um movimento brusco o fez se voltar para olhá-la. Lany agora estava sentada sobre os joelhos, a cabeça baixa e uma expressão infeliz.

- Foi tão... ruim assim? - a voz tinha uma nota de pânico, até implorante. Foi então que ele percebeu o seu erro.

- Não, Lany, claro que não. É só que... Isso foi um erro. Não deve se repetir. Eu sinto muito por isso.

As mãos dela tremiam enquanto tateavam o chão, a procura de seu vestido. Quando por fim o achou, ela o apertou em seus braços, encolhida.

Lupin se sentiu o pior de todos os monstros ao vê-la daquele jeito. Estava na cara que ele a magoara imensamente. Nunca devia ter cedido.

Ele se levantou, incapaz de continuar encarando-a, naquele estado. Como ela não parecia querer se mover, ele pegou a capa da garota e a jogou sobre os ombros dela, que se encolheu ainda mais.

- Obrigada - ela sussurrou. Ele continuou com uma mão em seu ombro, oferecendo a outra para ajudá-la a se levantar. - Obrigada - repetiu.

- Lany... - ele tentou, quando ela acertou a capa no corpo e se virou de frente para ele.

Os olhos baixos da garota se ergueram para encontrar os seus, e uma lágrima caiu de um deles. Ela lhe deu um sorriso fraco, falso.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou incomodá-lo mais, a culpa foi minha...  
- Lany, eu nunca disse...  
- Não precisa se explicar. Eu vou parar de incomodá-lo. Desculpe por hoje.  
- Desculpe? Lany não tem que...  
- Eu já vou. Boa noite, professor. Até a próxima aula.

Lupin apenas a observou sair depressa da sala. A capa agarrada a frente do corpo e o vestido dobrado em uma das mãos. Não pôde fazer nada. Não sabia o que fazer.  
Só percebeu que vê-la se afastando dele, assim como pedira antes, não lhe deu nem de longe o alívio que pensava que sentiria.

* * *

Estava insuportável. Muito insuportável. Eram mãos, toques, lábios, gemidos...

Lupin acordou. Suado e ofegante. Olhou no relógio e viu que ainda eram 5 horas daquela manã de sexta-feira... Suspirou.

Oh, Merlin, estava impossível! Desde segunda feira que ele era atormentado com esses sonhos, essas imagens... Sua mente lhe dava um flashback completo de cada detalhe daquela noite... E cenas que não tinham acontecido (porque ele se negara) também o azucrinavam, ainda mais quentes, eróticas, _selvagens_...

- Não, eu não vou fazer de novo!

Mas pelo visto, suas mãos não o escutaram e tomaram o caminho de seu pênis já latejante, acariciando.

- Lany... - ele murmurou baixinho, fechando os olhos e deslizando sua mão ao redor do seu membro, imaginando os lábios macios e molhados da garota substituindo suas mãos.

Ele lembrou dela naquela lingerie, do brilho de luxúria que aqueles olhos transmitiam... Pensou em como poderia retribuir àquela dose extra de prazer, em como _ele_ poderia acariciá-la, experimentá-la, sentir o seu gosto... E depois ele a penetraria. Bem lentamente... Movimentaria-se dentro dela, a deixando louca, ouvindo-a gemer e sentindo-a se contorcer embaixo dele... Então ela gritaria o seu nome enquanto atingia o clímax, e enfim ele se libertaria... _dentro_ dela...

E com essa fantasia que Lupin gozou, em sua própria mão, sozinho em seu próprio quarto. Enlouquecido. Gritando o nome de Lany...

Ele abriu os olhos, assim que os tremores passaram e sua respiração voltara ao normal. Fizera de novo... Usara a imagem da garota para se satisfazer... Ele não devia, mas... Não conseguia se arrepender! E ao invés de se sentir mais tranquilo agora que se aliviara, estava ainda mais hipnotizado, ainda mais seduzido, ainda mais apaixonado...

- O quê?!

Finalmente ele compreendera. Finalmente entendeu porque Lany não saía de seus sonhos... Porque nunca conseguia evitá-la, deixar de pensar nela... Era mais do que um desejo. Era mais do que atração.  
Paixão...

De repente, descobrira que estava apaixonado.

De repente, precisava que Lany soubesse disso.

Levantou-se e tomou um banho, com apenas um propósito:

Precisava conversar com Lany. Precisava explicar que não queria magoá-la, mas que pelo bem de ambos era necessário um afastamento. Deixaria bem claro que o problema era ele, e não ela. E em último caso, conversaria com Dumbledore e pediria sua demissão.

Sim, faria isso.

A manhã parecia demorar muito para passar. Como a tarde não tinha aulas, era o melhor horário para procurar por Lany e conversar com ela. Foi com alívio que ele escutou o sinal anunciando o horário de almoço, e se dirigiu até o salão principal. Lá, não encontrou Lany, o que o preocupou. O que teria acontecido para que ela faltasse na refeição?

Mal tocou na comida, sentindo-se como um adolescente bobo e preocupado. Talvez, se tivesse parado para prestar atenção ao seu redor, teria notado que outras duas pessoas não estavam presentes na sua mesa... Dumbledore e Madame Ponfrey.

Angustiado, esperou até o início da próxima aula e foi bater na porta de Minerva, sabendo que aquele era o horário de transfiguração do sétimo ano para Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa.

- Lupin? - perguntou Minerva, surpresa, quando um aluno abriu a porta por sua ordem e um Lupin abatido lhe sorriu, pedindo desculpas pela interrupção. - Algum problema?

- Não, Minerva, tudo bem. Desculpe por interromper sua aula, mas é que eu preciso falar com uma aluna sua. A srta. Mily. Será que poderia liberá-la um minutinho?

- Mily? - Lany Mily? Não, ela não apareceu na minha aula hoje. É muito importante?

A decepção e surpresa tornaram-se claras na face do professor de DCAT, antes que ele pudesse escondê-las.

- Não... apareceu?

Minerva franziu as sobrancelhas, pediu licença para a sala e foi até a porta, fechando-a depois de sair e olhando pesarosa para Lupin.

- Alvo em pessoa veio me pedir para que a liberasse das aulas. Parece que ela não tem se sentido bem durante a semana. Deve ter sido uma recaída...

- Recaída? - perguntou Lupin sem compreender. - Recaída do quê?  
Minerva pareceu estranhar a pergunta.  
- Como do que? Você não se lembra do que Alvo nos disse na primeira reunião no começo do semestre?  
- Não, eu...  
- Professora? - chamou um aluno pondo a cabeça para fora da porta. - Desculpe interromper, mas Hooffman conseguiu transfigurar o braço numa lesma gigante. Achei que deveria avisá-la.

- Oh, meu Deus! Eu vou resolver isso, obrigada por avisar, Petter. Lupin... Nós conversamos depois, com licença.

- Mas... - a professora e o aluno sumiram pela porta. - Eu não estava na reunião... - completou ele baixinho, para o nada. - Lua cheia...

Derrotado, confuso e amargurado, Lupin deu meia volta e se dirigiu até a Ala hospitalar. Se Lany estava indisposta, era lá que deveria estar.

Recaída? O que Minerva quis dizer com aquilo?

Chegou à porta da enfermaria e entrou de mancinho, mas exceto por um biombo que mostrava uma sombra no fundo do aposento, ela estava quase vazia.

_Quase._

- Remo? Está se sentindo mal?

Uma ótima pergunta para quem visitava uma enfermaria.

- Hãm... não, obrigada, Papoula. Eu vim visitar a... srta. Mily. Ela está aqui, não está?

Madame Ponfrey não se importou em esconder sua surpresa.  
- Oh! Ela fez alguma coisa de errado, professor? Parece uma moça tão meiga e gentil...

Meiga. Gentil. Linda. Sexy...

- Não, não. Eu só queria vê-la mesmo. Parecia tão bem na semana passada e durante essa semana tem... faltado às aulas e refeições...

A enfermeira suspirou, enquanto se dirigia ao fundo da sala e fazia sinal para que ele a acompanhasse.

- Pois é... Eu realmente achava que ela não precisaria mais me procurar tão cedo. Tão jovem, coitada...  
Lupin ficou ainda mais intrigado. Ao ver que eles se dirigiam até o biombo, estranhou.

- Não é tão grave, é? - perguntou, percebendo o quão preocupado se sentia. - Quer dizer, você só coloca o biombo quando...

- Não, não. O biombo só está aí porque ela pediu. Ela não gosta quando precisa ficar descansando aqui e as pessoas que não sabiam de nada ficavam fazendo perguntas.

- Não sabiam de nada...?

Se calou quando deram a volta no biombo e a viu.

Seu coração acelerou de forma estranhamente bizarra ao mirá-la. Tão linda... A expressão suave e angelical de quem está tendo um lindo sonho... sorriu ao concluir que ela era mesmo perfeita. De sedutora, à angelical. De fogosa à meiga... Disfarçou o sorriso quando percebeu o olhar interrogativo de Madame Ponfrey sobre ele. Desconfiou que aquela não seria a postura de um professor preocupado.

- Ela não me parece muito mal - comentou, propositadamente disfarçando.

- Oh, não! Só está dormindo. Acho que lhe darei alta hoje, me parece que já descansou bastante.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, observando Lany se mexer na cama ainda dormindo.  
Não estava ciente do tempo em que passou ali até ouvir.

- Uma moça muito linda, não é?

Tinha até esquecido da presença de Ponfrey, e agora desconfiava que ela o estivera observando de forma intrigada.

Sim. Aqueles olhos tinham um brilho de quem desconfiava de algo.

- Sim, é uma bela _garota_ - deu ênfase a palavra.

- Garota? Não acho. É uma mulher. Bela e atraente o suficiente para fazer qualquer _homem_ se apaixonar, por mais ajuízado que seja.

Aquilo estava indo longe demais, e àquelas indiretas já passavam do limite.

- Espero que ela fique boa logo - fugiu do assunto . - É uma ótima aluna e faz falta nas aulas. Obrigado e com licença, Madame Ponfrey.

Estava se virando quando se lembrou de algo. Indeciso, tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e ficou mirando o criado-mudo ao lado da cama de Lany. Deveria, ou...?

- Rosas são uma ótima opção, professor.

Franziu o cenho, mas obedeceu. Com um aceno de varinha meia dúzia de rosas champagne apareceram num vasinho de cristal ao lado da cama.

Não se arriscou a dizer alguma coisa, apenas se retirou com um leve balançar de cabeça ao passar por Ponfrey que o acompanhara até a porta.

Nenhum deles pôde ver um par de olhos verdes esperançosos que sorriram ao mirar as flores e reconhecer a voz.

* * *

A noite pareceu demorar para chegar. E Lupin não via a hora de poder deitar-se em sua cama e adormecer. Quem sabe assim não poderia sonhar com Lany sonhos belos e tranquilos? Quem sabe assim não se livraria de vez do peso em suas costas? Passara o dia todo indagando sobre quais seriam os motivos para que Lany ficasse a semana na Ala hospitalar. Além disso, não pudera conversar com ela. Esclarecer a situação de ambos... Talvez fora melhor assim... Talvez ele estragasse as coisas se tentassem concertar... Talvez...

Mas a vida não é um mar de rosas, como Lupin concluiu ao ser mordido por um lobisomen em sua infância, e acabara de confirmar agora, ao saber que era dia de sua ronda noturna.

Suspirou cansado antes de jogar uma capa por cima das vestes simples, e sair.

Não era exatamente entediante, dar voltas pelo castelo era sempre bom para refletir sobre muitas coisas, mas é que naquele momento ele não estava com disposição para fazer isso.

Bem, ultimamente ele não andava tendo disposição para nada além de dormir.

Ou, talvez, ficar com Lany.

E foi como se alguém lá de cima, muito poderoso mesmo, tivesse ouvido seu desejo e o realizado...

Quando ele chegou perto da torre de astronomia, ouviu uma voz rouca e feminina murmurrar alguma coisa, mas não pôde entender o quê.

Ele se aproximou mais, adentrando a torre sem fazer barulho, o coração acelerado.

Sim, era ela... Ele a viu, a ouviu...

- Expeto Patronum... - murmurava baixinho.

Lupin se escondeu entre as sombras para observá-la melhor. Estava sentada num banco alto de madeira bem perto da janela, e a luz da lua que entrava por ali era a única coisa que iluminava sua expressão pálida e aborrecida. _E linda._

- Expecto Patronum! - tentou de novo. Um fiapo de fumaça saiu de sua varinha. - Oh, mas que droga! Expecto Patronum!

Nada.

- Vamos lá... Expecto Patronum!

Dessa vez a fumaça que saiu da ponta de sua varinha foi tão curta que Lupin mal chegou a vê-la antes que se dissolvesse.

- Droga... - Lany suspirou, desistindo.

- Acho que aquela redação lhe fez falta. - Lupin saiu detrás das sombras, a sobressaltando. - Sua lembrança não está sendo suficiente.

Depois do susto inicial, Lany sorriu, dando de ombros.

- Não tenho lembranças muito felizes.

Lentamente, Lupin caminhou para o lado dela, enquanto Lany parecia sentir muito interesse na Lua bem em frente a eles.

- Mas você conseguiu uma vez - comentou ele, também mirando a lua.

- Sorte - veio a resposta curta, inexpressiva.

Ele sorriu, amigável, ainda olhando para a bela lua nova prateada.

- Não há como conjurar um patrono por sorte. Se o fez foi por talento. Poder.

Lany lhe lançou um olhar pelo canto dos olhos, que o incomodou. Aquela atitude não parecia comum para Lany mily, _a_ corvinal. Tampouco parecia a de alguém chateada. Mas sim de um alguém confuso. Frustrado. Talvez... envergonhado?

Um novo sacudir de ombros foi sua resposta.

Bom... Não podia enrolar mais, podia? Que tal se fosse direto ao ponto? Não passarara a semana inteira desejando intimamente se exclarecer com Lany? Não passara o dia todo querendo terminar tudo o que não começara de um forma que Lany não se magoasse? Era seu momento. O momento perfeito. Precisava aproveitá-lo.

Virou-se para encará-la de frente. Os olhos se encontraram e a boca que se entreabria para dizer alguma coisa fechou-se ao ver um sorriso no rosto daquela que invadia seus sonhos. Ou ela se fechou ao sentir aqueles lábios macios encostados no seu novamente?

Mas tão breve quanto veio, daquela forma que Remo mal pôde sentir quantas batidas seu coração parou de repente de bater e se questionar sobre qual era a mão que estava suando tanto ao apertar uma na outra, se a direita ou a esquerda, e o contato se rompeu. Felizmente, antes que aquele murmúrio de contentamento escapasse de seus lábios.

Ele apenas a encarou, surpreso e perplexo, mas principalmente sem reação. Sabia o que queria fazer, mas os pensamentos rodavam com tanta força em seu cérebro que ele mal conseguia parar para buscar uma desculpa para _não_ fazer. Lany, no entanto, respondeu com um sorrisinho e olhos baixos.

- Desculpe. Não consigo...

Ele sabia. Ele também não.

- Eu soube que me procurou na enfermaria - ela continuou. - Obrigada pelas rosas, eram lindas.

Ele ainda continuou em silêncio.

- Mas já disse que você não precisa se preocupar. Eu estou bem. Ficarei bem. Sempre fico.

Foi então que ele pôde se mexer. Lany tinha um certo poder sobre ele, isso ele já não duvidava mais. Como poderia, afinal? Mas o que ela fazia agora era diferente. Era um poder diferente. Era aquele brilho úmido em seus olhos. Eram aquelas lágrimas que, teimosas, escorriam de seus olhos e que ela as tentava esconder.

Num reflexo, seu braço se ergueu, e já estava tocando a face da garota antes mesmo que ele pudesse analisar seus atos. Já estava erguendo o queixo dela e aproximando-se tanto que...

A surpresa estava estampada nos olhos úmidos e brilhantes da Corvinal, quando o contato foi feito. Simples. Suave. Romântico. Diferente de todas as carícias que até agora já haviam trocado. E como outrora, se desfez rapidamente.

Remus encarou o rosto surpreso de Lany.

- Porque você faz isso comigo? - ele explodiu, em tom suplicante. - Porque eu não consigo parar de pensar em você e no que aconteceu aquela noite por sequer um segundo? Porque me faz desejá-la tanto e ao mesmo tempo querer protegê-la? Porque você desperta esses sentimentos em mim? Porque, Lany?

Ela parecia mesmo surpresa.

- O quê?! Professor, isso é... Como assim não pára de pensar em mim? Eu...

- Aquela noite – ele a cortou, com uma certa urgência. Aí estava uma raridade. Remus Lupin alterado e ansioso. – Segunda feira... Eu não consigo esquecer... Você, suas roupas, seu corpo... Suas mãos e esses lábios que... – ele suspirou. Ela tremeu, - Você conseguiu me enlouquecer, eu não consigo parar de lembrar, de imaginar...

- Mas, professor – ela o cortou. Sua expressão era de quem tenta com seriedade avaliar os fatos. Mas seus olhos… eles sorriam. - segunda-feira nós não… você não quis… Pensei que não…

- Você me confundiu, Lany – ele murmurou, naquele mesmo tom. – Eu sempre tive todas as coisas que achava certas em prioridade e você simplesmente... Me fez esquecê-las. Eu me deixei envolver e quando notei já era tarde. Ainda me sentia incapaz, pois sabia que não conseguiria retribuir. Entenda que eu já havia recuperado os meus sentido e juízo, e precisava pensar com clareza. Por Merlim, Lany, se hoje eu queria te procurar para dizer que a culpa não era sua e que precisávamos nos afastar, mas foi ver você... Eu não consegui... Se soubesse o número de sonhos que…

- Sonhos? – repetiu Lany, um sorriso sedutor abrindo-se em seus lábios. – Tem sonhado comigo? Que tipos de sonhos?

Lupin engoliu em seco. Que tipo de sonhos? Ela não sabia mesmo? Mas então lhe ocorreu que ela sabia… Era um teste. Ela o testava, queria saber o que ele diria.

E ele respondeu o sorriso. Se aproximou e murmurou em seu ouvido:

-Você sabe o tipo de sonhos – Ele tocou a cintura dela e desceu-a do banco. – Sonhos em que você vem me procurar no meu quarto sem isso. – Tirou a capa que a garota usava sem rodeios, revelando a camisola curta e semi-transparente eroticamente maravilhosa. – Que você me beijava – Um beijo curto. – Me abraçava – Ele a apertou. – Aí eu tocava em você, descobrindo suas fraquezas…

Lupin subiu uma das mãos por dentro da camisola de Lany e tocou suavemente em seu seio. Quando ela gemeu demonstrando o seu prazer, ele passou a massageá-lo, "beliscando" levemente o mamilo inchado. As pernas dela amoleceram, e com a outra mão, Remo segurou firmemente na curva da nádega e coxa, lutando para se manter em pé nas próprias pernas. A excitação _crescente_ entre elas.

- Eu sentia o _seu_ sabor, o _seu_ gosto, e te fazia sentir o prazer que me deu naquela noite.

Ele passou a língua pela pele quente do pescoço de Lany e pareceu se embriagar com aquele cheiro… Aquele sabor… Beijou aquele lugar com fervor, com vontade. Como se estivesse beijando seus lábios. Suas mãos encontraram o elástico da calcinha dela e ele a puxou para baixo, o suficiente para poder toca-la sem obstáculos.

Os sons se misturavam. Quem estava gemendo agora? Ele ou ela? A respiração acelerada de Lupin batia direto no pescoço de Lany, com um calorzinho suave e excitante, enquanto os sons que ela fazia ecoavam profundamente em seu ouvido, o enlouquecendo.

Ele não podia acreditar que a estava mesmo tocando… E como era incrível… Como ela estava molhada, inacreditavelmente excitada… Por ele. Para ele. Que bom era aquele toque… Aquele calor… Que sensação inexplicável era senti-la…

- Merlim, Lany… Como você é incrível…

- Pro… professor… Por… favor…

- O quê? O que você quer?

Sentindo-se começar a suar e desesperado por maior contato, ele deslizou o dedo anelar para dentro dela enquanto massageava seu clitóris com a palma da mão...

Ela gritou. Um grito de prazer tão sufocante que fez ele sentir uma camada particularmente grande de sangue fugir de seu cérebro e concentrar-se no meio de suas pernas. Como era incrível aquele lugar… Como era quente… Apertado… Confortável… Esperou alguns segundos assim, e retraiu o dedo, voltando a colocá-lo em seguida.

- P-professor... eu quero…

- O quê? – repetiu ele, movendo o dedo novamente.

- Eu quero você… eu preciso…

As mãos dela procuraram o zíper de sua calça, trêmulas, frágeis, e o abriu.

- Por favor…

Ele a ajudou a abrir a própria calça e libertar-se de vez. Estava tudo muito rápido. Não era assim que ele planejara… Mas não agüentaria muito tempo mesmo… Depois eles teriam tempo para carícias delicadas e romances. Agora ele _precisava_ dela, e ela dele. Era uma necessidade.

Impaciente, Lany mexeu as pernas para se livrar melhor da peça de roupa que ele ainda tinha deixado entre elas, e subiu no banco novamente.

Os lábios se uniram em um contato quase desesperador.

Lupin pegou as pernas de Lany e as passou por sua cintura, enquanto a penetrava lentamente. Bem, não era o momento para pensar naquilo, mas ele não sabia nada sobre a vida sexual de Lany, e apesar de seu desejo animal, não queria machucá-la mais do que já machucara nos últimos dias, por isso se segurava para agir o mais suavemente possível.

Só que isso acabou tornando-se um pouco difícil quando Lany enlaçou sua cintura e o obrigou a se inclinar sobre ela, os unindo completamente.

O ar pareceu acabar por completo para ambos. Eles ficaram por um momento parados, sentindo-se completos. A plenitude daquele ato tão maravilhoso, tão complexo… Era incrível como seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente! Era incrível como aquela garota o envolvia, o fazia sentir-se feliz, o encantava… Ele poderia ficar muito tempo ali. Dentro dela… Dentro de seu calor… Mas sabia que não era possível. Seu corpo humano ansiava por um contato mais feroz. Clamava por movimento. E ele o fez.

Deslizou-se lentamente para fora, e voltou a entrar, arrancando gemidos mais fortes de Lany. Não demorou muito e eles já estavam num ritmo frenético, fixo.

Sons inarticulados, gemidos… palavras e murmúrios insanos, frases aleatórias sem sentidos, desejos cada vez maiores… E tremores… tremores longos, pulsações angustiantes, e uma sensação de alívio… Finalmente…

O ápice chegou para ambos. Estonteante. Forte como nunca nenhum dos dois jamais tiveram. Lupin observou o rosto de Lany, as expressões que passavam por ela enquanto atingia o orgasmo. Os olhos semicerrados, os lábios entreabertos e as bochechas rosadas… Era a imagem mais gostosa de se ver, antes de atingir o próprio limite do prazer e desabar sobre o ombro de Lany.

Passado alguns instantes, quando a respiração pareceu voltar no ritmo natural, Lupin a encarou. Ela sorria…

- Eu… acho que fui muito violento… Machuquei você?

O sorriso se ampliou. Os olhos ainda fechados.

- Você foi perfeito. Mas se quiser, pode ir mais devagar na próxima vez.

- E quando seria essa próxima vez? – perguntou Lupin. Ainda estava dentro dela.

- Que tal daqui a alguns minutos?

Lupin sorriu.

- Eu ia dizer exatamente a mesma coisa.

-Sabe, professor, eu não entendo…

- O quê?

- Afinal de contas, o que ainda estamos fazendo na torre de Astronomia?

O sorriso dele se alargou.

- Boa pergunta. Tenho pó-de-flú aqui comigo. Meu quarto?

- Adoraria.

Os dois trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade, e se afastaram para vestirem suas roupas. Só o básico, claro. Não precisariam delas tão cedo.

* * *

Lupin não soube dizer exatamente como, mas assim que seus tocaram o chão de seu quarto os lábios já estavam unidos novamente.

A própria Lany o estava puxando para a cama, mas suavemente ele se afastou dela, a encarando com seriedade. Já não tinham mais volta, então, se o caminho "do afastamento" já estava perdido, ele precisava utilizar o plano B. Não sabia como Lany estava considerando tudo aquilo, sabia que ela o queria, o desejava, mas... era só aquilo? Ele já estava envolvido... Envolvido demais para aceitar tudo aquilo como uma brincadeira de sedução.

- Lany, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa…

As duas esmeraldas brilhantes que eram os olhos dela se ergueram para encara-lo, e havia algo ali que simplesmente o encantava! Quase que desistiu de conversar para voltar a beijá-la e fazer amor com ela novamente.

- Você até me assusta quando diz isso – ela murmurou. – Toda vez eu penso que está arrependido, e que…

Ele pôs os dedos sobre os lábios dela, para que se calasse.

- Não. Eu não estou arrependido. Nunca. É só que… Eu não sei como você está levando essa situação e eu… Eu preciso saber, porque eu estou… Eu descobri que estou…

Foi ela quem o calou dessa vez, só que com os lábios. Ele não sentiu o corpo se virar até suas pernas encostarem na cama, nem sentiu a camisa ser retirada até vê-la jogada no chão.

- Você quer saber como eu encaro essa situação? – murmurou em seu ouvido, enquanto cegamente desabotoava aquela calça outra vez.

Bobamente, ele concordou com a cabeça. Céus, os dedos da garota passeando por seu peito nu e aqueles beijos ocasionais em seu pescoço estavam conseguindo excita-lo de novo!

- Você quer saber se eu estou brincando de aluninha-seduz-professor-gostoso ou se faço tudo por… outros motivos?

Ele sorriu com o "gostoso", mas não a corrigiu para "lobisomem", nem fez nada quando sentiu suas calças deslizarem por suas pernas. A deixou brincar enquanto apenas tocava em seus cabelos macios.

Pois eu vou te responder, professor... Mas do meu jeito.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso safado antes de beijá-lo de um jeito tão profundo! Tão feroz… Ele sentiu o que o aguardaria a seguir... Se com um beijo daquele ela o fazia se sentir tão… animado. O que ela faria agora?

- O que vai fazer, Lany? – ele perguntou, sentindo seu coração acelerar de antecipação.

Não, aquele sorriso de novo não...

- Diga, professor, você confia em mim?

Ele engoliu em seco. Porque aquela pergunta lhe soara tão... Perigosamente erótica?

- Professor? Posso fazer o que tenho em mente? Você confia em mim para isso?

Lupin sorriu, agora estava realmente curioso.

- Confio, Lany. Pode fazer o que você quiser.

O sorriso radiante que recebeu em troca foi o melhor do seu dia.

- Ótimo.

Com um empurrão, ele caiu na cama, mas sequer reclamou. Também, não seria idiota o suficiente para o fazer.

Lany subiu em cima dele, com aquele olhar que apenas ela sabia fazer. Deu-lhe um beijo suave novamente, e passou a beijar o pescoço, enquanto o livrava da única peça de roupa que ele ainda usava.

- Eu não vou negar que gosto de seduzir… - ela murmurou, enquanto estendia um braço e o tocava. Lupin prendeu a respiração, mas quando fez menção de tocá-la também, Lany parou o que fazia e segurou em seu braço, o impedindo.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

- Ainda não… - Ela lhe respondeu. – Tem que se comportar.

Lupin sorriu, adorando a tática utilizada por Lany. Só lamentou que seu ato a tivesse feito parado de tocá-lo

- Então… Como eu dizia… - ela continuou, pegando os dois pulsos do homem e o levando para cima da cabeça dele. – Eu gosto de sedução. Gosto de ver os homens se rendendo… Implorando. Acho que é a única situação em que eles são capazes de implorar algo para uma mulher.

Bom, não exatamente a única, Lupin se pegou pensando. Deve haver mais alguma por aí…

Mas seus pensamentos foram cortados quando Lany se inclinou para trás e tirou a camisola que ainda vestia.

Apenas reticências e um ponto de exclamação simbolizariam o que Remus sentiu naquele momento. Infantilmente, chegou a conclusão que nunca chegara a vê-la daquela forma… Não usando praticamente nada! A visão… uma imagem… Um corpo que… Não tinha como descrever!

Não, Lany que o desculpasse, mas ele não podia mais ficar parado, sem se mover, sem tocá-la!

Impulsionou o braço para frente e… Não adiantou.

Esforçou de novo…

- O quê?

- Achei que era melhor me assegurar, professor, você parece ser bem teimoso. Fiz bem, não?

Ele não acreditou. Estava preso! Ela o prendera, provavelmente com magia, à cama! Não tinha como se mexer! Mas… Sequer a vira pegando a varinha! Céus, que tipo de professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas ele era? Cadê a vigilância?

- Algum problema, professor?

- Lany… isso é tortura… - ele murmurou fazendo cara feia, mas não conseguiu esconder um teimoso sorriso.

- Eu sei… Não é gostoso?

- Lany…

- Xiiiii! Comporte-se ou vai ser castigado!

Como prova, ela lhe deu uma mordida no pescoço que provavelmente ficaria marcada por dias.

E foi onde a tortura começou… Lany passou a beijá-lo em vários lugares do corpo… A mordê-lo, a acariciá-lo… E ele não podia fazer nada… Simplesmente nada…

- Ta vendo? – ela falou, depois de alguns minutos de tortura. - É disso que eu falo… Eu adoro ver você assim… O professor de DCAT, inofensivo.

- Lany, quando eu sair daqui…

- Olha, Remus, por eu pensar que isso é uma ameaça, eu posso resolver me vingar…

Ela se aproximou o suficiente para beija-lo. Quando ele entreabriu os lábios, entretanto, ela se afastou, negando o beijo outrora oferecido.

- Lany… - choramingou ele. Ela sorriu, se afastando a ponto de sumir do seu campo de visão.

Lupin fechou os olhos, sorrindo. Apesar de tudo, gostava da situação. Não sabia explicar o porquê, mas sempre era ele quem comandava tudo. Sempre fora ele quem tinha que segurar os seus amigos nas aventuras, sempre fora ele quem tinha que decidir as coisas referentes a si próprio dentro de sua casa, sempre ele estava no comando de tudo. E agora, estar vulnerável e dependente de alguém era uma situação nova. Inusitada. Deliciosamente prazerosa… E apesar da sensação de imponência, não podia deixar de imaginar o que viria a seguir.

E foi algo que ele nunca teria imaginado.

Em um único movimento, Lany já estava em cima dele novamente, e ele _dentro_ dela.

A sensação na verdade foi de que se antes ele não conseguia segurar a respiração, agora definitivamente ele se esquecera de como se respirava. Não tinha outra forma de explicar.

Foi um suspiro. Nada menos que isso. Um suspiro de alívio, de saudade, de reconhecimento que ele deu assim que Lany se inclinou um pouco mais, até estarem completamente unidos, corpo no corpo, pele na pele.

- Eu poderia ficar aqui o tempo todo – Lany sussurrou, enquanto lhe beijava o maxilar.

- Eu também – Lupin respondeu, louco de vontade para tocá-la, mas o feitiço ainda estava ali. Firme e forte. – Lany… Você poderia me soltar agora…

Ela sorriu.

- Porque? Você quer se mover?

- Sim…

- Porque não me pede?

- Lany…

- Você me fez implorar lá na torre. É bom demais para fazer o mesmo?

- Lany… – ele repetiu.

Ela ergueu o corpo lentamente, fazendo com que ele deslizasse para fora dela, e voltou a descer, no mesmo ritmo.

Os dois gemeram ao mesmo tempo.

- Por favor, Lany… - se rendeu.

Outro sorriso.

- Sabe, professor… Ou Remus? Será que eu posso te chamar de Remus?

- Frente a nossa situação, acho que não temos porque mantermos essas… hum… preocupações.

- Ok… - ela respondeu, rindo. – Então… Sabe, Remus? Você me perguntou como eu considerava isso, não é?

Ele não respondeu. Não porque não quis, mas porque ela se movera de novo sobre ele.

- E eu fiquei de te dar a resposta, não fiquei?

Novamente não houve resposta.

- Sabe, Remus… Há certos fatos que você esqueceu de… analisar…

Parecia impossível ouvi-la direito enquanto ela ainda se movia sobre ele, mas Lupin se esforçou para compreender, agora as palavras se disputavam com gemidos e suspiros.

- Quais...? – Lupin gaguejou, enquanto desesperadamente tentava mexer os quadris na direção de Lany.

A conversa foi esquecida por um momento, enquanto os dois moviam-se juntos e Lany se abaixava para lhe dar um beijo nos lábios. Ou algo que era para ter sido um, pois acabou se tornando uma confusão de línguas, lábios e dentes.

- Eu… - Ela tremeu, não agüentaria muito tempo. – Eu sou uma corvinal… Sempre penso bem antes… antes de tomar decisões… Fiz tudo isso porque… porque…

A voz se perdeu enquanto espasmos de prazer percorriam seu corpo, todos os seus músculos pareciam ficar tensos e seus ossos viravam gelatinas.

Lupin não se cansava de observar aquela cena.… Pelo visto, não se cansaria nunca. Era incrível! Lany era incrível! Tudo nela… O olhar…! O desenho dos lábios entreabertos em puro êxtase! Ela o apertando dentro dela enquanto suspirava satisfeita e logo em seguida caía sobre ele, mole, sonolenta…

Descobriu que suas mãos se soltaram magicamente e a segurou pela cintura, a mantendo firme sobre si. Estava tão perto que bastou segura-la e empurra-la uma única vez para ainda mais perto de si que ele chegou ao próprio limite, gozando pela segunda vez na mesma noite.

Aquilo pareceu ser demais para ela, pois desuniu os corpos e caiu ao seu lado na cama, a respiração descompassada.

- Onde aprendeu este feitiço? – Lupin quebrou o silêncio.

- Um ex-namorado – Ela lhe respondeu.

Aquela pontada em seu peito era ciúmes?

- Um idiota – completou ela, e Lupin sentiu-se aliviar um pouco. – Eu era mais a escrava sexual dele do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Você – ele hesitou. – Nutre alguns sentimentos por ele?

Pôde escutar o riso suave.

- Nutria. Agora só tenho sentimentos por você.

Ele sorriu, enquanto a acolhia em seus braços. Do que lhe importava os ex-namorados de Lany se ele a tinha agora ao seu lado? Era ele quem estava com ela, não era? Isso já era o bastante.

- Você não terminou de falar o que havia começado… - ele a lembrou. – Porque fez o que fez?

Lany fechou os olhos. Faltava muito pouco para ser transportada a um novo mundo de sonhos por uma nova noite.

- Porque eu amo você.

Por Merlim, até ela deve ter escutado o tremendo salto que seu coração deu naquela hora. Lupin ficou em dúvida se ele estava dançando a julgar pela velocidade em que trabalhava.

- Eu tam…

- Xiii! – Fez ela, o impedindo de continuar. – Não diga nada. Eu já sei.

- Já s…?

- Eu sou uma corvinal, lembra?

Lupin sorriu, a apertando em seus braços enquanto sentia o sono o invadindo também.

Afinal, fora uma longa noite…

* * *

Lupin e Lany passaram o final de semana inteiro juntos. Separavam-se apenas (e a muito custo) para as refeições no salão principal, onde seus esforços eram compenetrados em esquivar-se de seus amigos e colegas de trabalho, utilizando quaisquer que fossem as desculpas esfarrapadas que surgiam-lhes às mentes nos momentos mais oportunos sobre os motivos que os levavam a "desaparecer" durante o resto do dia.

Mas dentre essas e outras coisas, estava tudo muito bem. Eles passaram os dois seguintes meses se encontrando sempre que possível.

Apesar de toda a seriedade do fato de estar transando com uma aluna e mentindo mais uma vez para Dumbledore, a quem devia tanta coisa, o que mais parecia atormentar a mente de Lupin era o fato de que mesmo depois de todo esse tempo e a certeza que a cada dia era mais e mais forte o que sentia por Lany, ele nunca tivera a oportunidade de dizer isso a ela.

No início ele nem prestara atenção, mas por mais que seus esforços se aprimorassem, Lany sempre dava um jeito de interrompê-lo. Vezes dizendo que ele não precisa lhe dizer algo que ela já sabia, vezes pedindo para que não quebrassem os momentos com palavras.

E o mais incrível diso tudo, era que ela sempre dizia... Com uma necessidade aparentemente sôfrega, repetindo com tal entonação que ele nunca era capaz de duvidar. Sim, ela repetia sempre aquelas três palavrinhas mágicas que ele tanto se sentia necessitado para declarar...

Ela o amava. Ele não duvidava. Ela dizia que sabia o que ele sentia e disso também, ele não tinha o que questionar. Mas porque ela parecia tão infeliz sempre que ele ameaçava dizer... aquelas letrinhas?

Porque ela fora procurá-lo na semana passada, todos os dias, com olhos vermelhos, vezes pedindo, vezes exigindo sexo selvagem como se precisasse esconder-se atrás de um prazer ilimitado que não lhe deixava forças para nenhum outro tipo de sentimentos? E porque essa semana ela simplesmente não aparecera em um único momento?

Após um fim de semana sozinho que quase o enlouqueceu, ele não a viu em sua aula, coisa que lhe deu uma forte dor de cabeça e o fez agir com aquela loucura irresposável que aprendera ao estudar com Sírius Black e James Potter. Cancelou a aula, alegando um falso mal estar repentino. Infelizmente um dos alunos acabou soltando isso perto de McGonagall, que veio procurá-lo, preocupada.

- Professor? Não está se sentindo bem?

Lupin forçou-se a abrir um sorriso.

- Não se preocupe, Minerva, eu vou ficar bem. Logo passa.

_Mentira._

- Já procurou Madame Ponfrey?

Droga, agora a velha ia empurrá-lo para a enfermaria.

- Eh... Não, mas eu realmente acho que...

- Ora, Remus, não seja teimoso! É melhor você ir até lá e ver o que é que está te incomodando. Vá!

Lupin suspirou. Tinha como escapar?

Não? Ótimo. O jeito era mesmo ir até a Ala hospitalar, lá poderia pedir uma poção para dor de cabeça, pois esta estava mesmo insuportável.

Porém, antes mesmo de pôr um pé naquele lugar com cheiro de remédios, ele encontrou com alguém que andava, propositadamente, evitando nos últimos meses.

- Diretor! - exclamou surpreso. - Como está?

Dumbledore suspirou.

- Bem, meu caro Remus... Sempre fui daqueles que não se lamentam quando algo de ruim acontece pois sei que sempre há como piorar - Ele fanziu o cenho. - Mas analisando... Acho que esse não é exatamente o lado bom da coisa.

Remus sorriu.

- Entendo o que quer dizer. Mas o senhor não estava passando mal, estava? Quero dizer, não é muito comum vê-lo por aqui...

- Ah, sim, sim... Quero dizer... Ah, não não... Não estava passando mal, não. Papoula me chamou aqui para conversar o caso da Srta. Mily.

Lupin engoliu em seco.

- O c-caso da srta. Mily? Mas q-que caso?

Dumbledore o encarou por cima de seus oclinhos de meia lua e naquele momento Lupin soube o que ele fazia, mas não fez nada para impedir. Sustentou o olhar pelos segundos intermináveis que aquele contato pareceu durar. Não sabia se era porque não aguentava mais esconder mais nada de ninguém, ou se era sua dor de cabeça que o atrapalhava e enfraquecia, mas ele permitiu a invasão a todas as imagens que o diretor procurou, sem forças para bloquear.

Quando por fim, aquela sensação de impotência e de aparente "nudez" foi encerrada, ele teve uma visão que raramente via: Um Dumbledore infeliz, cansado, e mais velho do que nunca o olhou com seus olhos azuis úmidos. Ele teve um reflexo de conjurar uma cadeira e colocá-la atrás do diretor antes que desabasse.

- Alvo, me desculpe! - pediu desesperado se abaixando ao lado da cadeira e assistindo ao mais velho passar a mão enrugada pela testa. - Me perdoe, eu não tinha o direito de enganá-lo, Alvo, é claro que vou entender se me demitir, mas eu...

Dumbledore ergueu a mão para fazê-lo se calar.

- Porque? - perguntou apenas.

- Eu não quis me envolver nisso, Alvo. - Lupin respondeu desolado. - Eu tentei evitar, mas quando percebi... Eu a amo, Alvo.

Dumbledore ergueu os olhos, o encarando ainda com aquele ar evidentemente preocupado.

- A ama? - Lupin acenou. - E você... já disse isso à ela?

Estranhando a pergunta, dessa vez ele negou.

Dumbledore suspirou.

- Isso explica muita coisa - murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para Lupin.

- Explica? Explica o quê? - Ao ouvir um novo suspiro, Remus começou a ficar impaciente. - Diretor, o que está acontecendo, afinal? Porque Lany faz tantas visitas à enfermaria? O que tem a ver o que eu sinto com...

- Remus... - O diretor colocou sua mão paternalmente no joelho do lobisomen e sua expressão ficou um pouco mais suave. - Lany precisa _ouvir_ de você que a ama. Ela não vai se sentir feliz e realizada enquanto não dizer à ela.

- Mas, diretor, eu tento e ela...

- Você tem que esperar o tempo dela - Dumbledore o cortou novamente. - Tem que esperar ela se preparar e achar o momento ideal para isso. Acredite, meu menino, ela vai lhe dizer o momento certo. E quando esse momento chegar, ela também vai explicar toda esa situação.

Dumbledore sorriu, sua idade escondendo-se outra vez através do ar jovial e sua expressão acolhedora.

- Acho que apesar das condições, no fundo fico feliz pelos dois. Não importa o que o amor trás junto com ele, mas sim o fato de o termos conhecido e desfrutado - E piscou. - Acho melhor ir para os seus aposentos, está dispensado das aulas hoje. Mandarei Lany até lá mais tarde para que possam conversar.

Ainda mais confuso do que estava ao chegar até ali, mas um pouco mais aliviado, Remus obedeceu, retirando-se do aposento.

Ao vê-lo sair, Dumbledore deu um novo suspiro.

- Contou a ele? - Um voz suave lhe perguntou. Ele se virou, já sabendo de quem se tratava.

- Devia ter contado desde o início, Lany - ele murmurou.

Seu tom era amigável, não foi usado exatamente para repreender, mas Lany abaixou a cabeça, constrangida e infeliz.

- Ele não teria aceitado minha aproximação, diretor. Eu precisava que ele me desse uma chance. Foi... instantâneo! Assim que o vi...

- Soube que seria a pessoa com a qual se envolveria pela última vez. Entendo. Mesmo assim, ele precisa ouvir a verdade, e você também. Apesar de eu ainda achar cedo...

Ela sorriu.

- Fazer o quê? Eu vou contar. Hoje mesmo. E isso tudo valeu a pena, diretor. Pode acreditar.

Dumbledore a abraçou, usando seu auto-controle para impedir que as lágrimas escorressem.

- Bom! - ele exclamou recuando. - É bom voltar para a cama se quisermos convencer Papoula a liberá-la mais tarde! Vamos, para a cama!

Lany lhe sorriu mais uma vez antes de dar as costas e sumir por detrás da cortina.

Quantas vezes o velho diretor suspirara naquele mesmo dia? Realmente, era difícil dizer.

* * *

Quando bateram na porta, Lupin nem precisou abrir para saber quem era. Sabia que ela viria, claro, mas não foi isso que fez com que adivinhasse. Já conhecia a batida na porta, conhecia a hesitação, conhecia a intensidade. E o perfume que seu olfato apurado de Lobisomem pegava no ar com uma facilidade incrível.

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

Lany o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso inseguro, antes de aceitar o pedido mudo para que entrasse.

Quando Lupin fechou a porta, os dois souberam apenas se encarar. Muito o que dizer, pouco a se falar… Um contato mudo com os lábios e ao mesmo tempo gritante com os olhos. Exclamações e desespero eram transmitidos com tanta intensidade que até um pequeno inseto sentiria no ar.

Remus a olhou bem nos olhos… Examinando… Tinha dúvidas, tinha reclamações, tinha acusações! Mas quando viu aquele olhar, aquelas lágrimas teimosas que se penduravam em pálpebras cansadas e pesadas… Naquele momento ele soube que nada mais precisava ser dito. Soube que nada teria importância, nada fazia sentido a não ser ter Lany em seus braços mais uma vez… E foi assim que ele a alcançou em um curto passo, a tomou em seus braços e colou seus lábios aos dela. Inspirando aquele perfume… Aquele cheiro que era a sua tentação… Sentindo aquele sabor… Aquele gosto que pertencia ao seu pecado…

- Lany… - Ele murmurou, sem descolar seus lábios e fazendo sua voz soar abafada. Necessitada.

- Remus… - Ela respondeu da mesma forma. – Por favor… Faça amor comigo, por favor…

- Mas… nós temos… que… conversar…

- Eu sei… - Ela se afastou, para que pudesse falar sem ele interrompê-la com beijos, como estava fazendo. - Eu sei que precisamos… Eu só quero que faça amor comigo uma última vez antes que conversemos. Porque talvez, depois disso, você não queira mais…

- Lany, você não pode estar falando sério, eu t…

- Então me prove isso. Diga que me ama enquanto faz amor comigo como se fosse a última vez… Por favor, Remus…

Eram olhos pedantes… Eram lábios atrativos… Era uma química inexplicável…

E foi por isso que Lupin não se preocupou com o que haveria de ser falado, com o que tinha que ser esclarecido e a tomou nos braços, beijando-a sôfrego. Com paixão, com desejo, com amor!

As roupas eram jogadas longe, os toques eram precisos, gentis, exploravam cada milímetro de pele, cada centímetro de prazer, cada suspiro que poderia ser escapado… Que eram muitos.

Lábios se desencontravam, trombavam-se, reconheciam-se, cumprimentavam-se, entregavam-se. O ar que ambos respiravam, quando se lembravam de o fazer, se perdia entre o desespero de não se separarem, de não satisfazerem seus pulmões, e sim seus corações.

Lupin a pegou no colo enquanto a levava até a cama. Em nenhum momento ocorreu a ele desgrudar daqueles lábios numa distância maior do que até o pescoço, ao rosto, ou que no mínimo estivesse em contato com a pele perfumada que tanto invadira seus sonhos.

Seus deliciosos sonhos.

Não houve pressa, apesar do desespero. Não _transaram_, não cansaram, não fizeram apenas sexo. Se amaram. Necessitados um do outro. Precisados de carinho. De amor. De aconchego.

O ar se impregnava com o cheiro do amor. A chuva gentil que batia nas janelas juntamente com a brisa do vento acariciando as folhas das árvores formavam uma suave orquestra cujo instrumento principal era tocada dentro daquele quarto… Era o som de suas vozes, de seus sentimentos que saiam de suas bocas representados por gemidos... pelo som que faziam suas peles unidas, os movimentos sincronizados, por suspiros... Era o amor agindo através dos elementos... Era a natureza tornando tudo mais belo...

Quando o ápice daquela paixão chegou para ambos, quando por fim aquele ato tornou-se concreto, a magia complementada. Realizada. Foi aí que aquela brisa invadiu o quarto. Foi aí que aquela chuva transformou-se numa tempestade. Um brilho, mágico, reconfortante, os iluminou naquela plenitude de um ato tão poderoso. Estabelecendo uma união que ia muito além do que era fisicamente impossível. E foi aí que Remus, definitivamente, não agüentou:

- Lany… Como eu te amo!

Um tremor, suave, até mesmo delicado invadiu o corpo de Lany. Ela, ainda com os traços do poderoso resultado que o amor dos dois havia causado, de olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos, era o pecado e ao mesmo tempo a salvação para Lupin. Seu erro, e ao mesmo tempo, a melhor descoberta que ele já pudera ter em sua vida.

E então ela sorriu. Os olhos ainda fechados. Imagem suficientemente bela para tornar todos os amanheceres mais belos do homem. Todos os pores-do-sol... todos os arco-íris mais coloridos...

Ele se deitou ao seu lado, e a pegou em seus braços. Dois lindos olhos verdes os miraram quando aquelas lindas pálpebras se ergueram. Delicadamente. Lupin não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Nossa... – Lany murmurou. – O que aconteceu aqui?

Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo, deliciado.

- Acho que nunca... Nunca me senti assim... foi tudo tão... Literalmente mágico!

Ele concordou.

- Eu te amo – deixou escapar de novo.

Lany ficou séria um minuto, antes de se aproximar para beijar seus lábios delicadamente. Os olhos fechados e uma suave umidade em suas bochechas.

- Lany? – Lupin interrogou, ao ouvir um suspiro tremido. – Está tudo bem?

Ela lhe sorriu novamente. Não parou de fitá-lo enquanto se aconchegava melhor em seus braços.

- Você não ficou zangada, ficou?

- Não... Porque ficaria? – a voz saiu suave. Sonolenta.

- Porque… Não sei… Você nunca me deixava…

- Você foi sincero?

- dizer... Hã?

- Foi sincero quando disse que me amava?

- Claro...

- Repete.

- Eu... eu amo você.

- Mesmo?

- Amo! Amo muito...

- Diz de novo... de novo...

- Eu te amo. Te amo senhorita Lany. Te amo mais do que tudo.

Ela sorriu, fechando os olhos numa fraqueza aparente.

- Eu também te amo. Mesmo.

E ele a deixou adormecer. Sem saber, porém... Não haveria mais pôr-do-sol para compartilharem Juntos...


	2. Epílogo

**N/A:** Aconselho que deixem no jeito a música: _Only when a sleep _de_ The Corrs_, para ouvir mais pra frente, conforme vou avisar.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Lupin deu um suave beijo na rosa que tinha nas mãos e olhou para o céu. Algumas aves comemoravam o verão voando alto para todos os lados. A brisa suave e reconfortante jogava seus cabelos para trás... Ela foi a única testemunha daquela solitária lágrima que caiu de seus olhos ao mirar a lápide à sua frente.

_**"Lany Mily"**_

"Não importa o que o amor nos faz sofrer  
Não importa as lágrimas que ele nos faz derramar  
O importante é ter conhecido você  
E mais ainda é ter podido te amar."

E mais a baixo, havia um poema bastante conhecido gravado na pedra. Impossível apagar.

_De tudo ao meu amor serei atento  
Antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto  
Que mesmo em face do maior encanto  
Dele se encante mais meu pensamento._

_Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento  
E em seu louvor hei de espalhar meu canto  
E rir meu riso e derramar meu pranto  
Ao seu pesar ou seu contentamento_

_E assim, quando mais tarde me procure  
Quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive  
Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama_

_Eu possa me dizer do amor (que tive):  
Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama  
Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure._

A palavra "dure" foi ainda regada mais duas novas lágrimas que caíram dos olhos castanhos do ex-professor de DCAT.  
Ele se levantou do chão, ainda mirando as palavras na lápide de pedra. Lembrou, como um vídeo insistente que roda, roda e roda sem precisar de comando, o que acontecera alguns meses atrás.

* * *

Era sempre uma delícia acordar daquela forma. Abraçadinho, inalando o perfume que tornava sempre seu amanhecer mais belo, suas transfomações menos dolorosas... Uma razão maior para viver.

Abriu os olhos e sorriu ao olhar para Lany, deitada em seus braços.

- Ei, acorda dorminhoca. Já amanheceu...

Ao ver que ela não demonstrava sinal de quem queria acordar, sacudiu-a suavemente.

- Lany, vamos. Temos uma conversa pendente.

Ainda sim, ela não se mexeu.

- Lany?

Lupin a balançou novamente, chamou, mas ela não acordava de jeito nenhum. Lembrava-se de ter se desesperado e até chegara a procurar seu pulso, que anunciava ainda ter um batimento fraco.

Será que seria aquele problema de saúde? Mas... O que fazer se ele sequer sabia qual era o problema?

Ala hospitalar!

Vestiu-se o mais depressa que conseguiu, colocou uma roupa magicamente em Lany e a pegou no colo. Foi o mais rápido possível, tentando, inultimente acordá-la durante o caminho todo.

- Ponfrey! Ponfrey!

A enfermeira estava ocupada tratando de um calouro com grandes bolhas na cara. Se assutou imensamente quando ouviu a voz de Lupin, e ainda mais quando viu a garota em seu colo, pálida.

- Meu Deus, professor, o que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei, ela simplesmente não acorda!

A enfermeira, eficiente tratou logo de medir a pulsação da jovem.

- Tem pulso, mas está fraco... Pitter! - se voltou para o garotinho que esquecera enquanto dedicava sua atenção ao dois. - Vá chamar o diretor. Acho que temos um problema, sr. Lupin.

"Um problema" não explicava nada ao lobisomem, pelo contrário.

- Que problema? Mas será que ninguém me conta o que está acontecendo nem nessas condições? - ele se exaltou. - Por Merlim, Ponfrey, Lany simplesmente não acorda e ninguém sabe me explicar o que está havendo com ela! Porque ela faz tantas visitas à enfermaria? Porque ela não acorda? Porque não me deixava... - hesitou. - O que está acontecendo? - perguntou, já mais calmo.

Madame Ponfrey estava sem dúvida alguma, surpreendida.

- O que está... o senhor ainda não sabe?

Sua perplexidade foi proibida de se tornar mais evidente graças a entrada abrupta de Dumbledore. Ao seu lado estava o calouro dos caroços na cara.

- Estava no corredor quando o sr. Pitter me encontrou. O que está acontecendo?

- Essa é a pergunta que mais me agradaria uma resposta, diretor - murmurou Lupin, alterado.

Dumbledore o encarou, também surpreso. Não era costume essa reação em Lupin. Não. Ele sempre fora mais tranquilo, sempre tivera mais cabeça para controlar uma situação quando se espera de todos os seres humanos uma crise de desespero.

Seus olhos logo caíram para a cama atrás dele, onde havia depositado a garota, e uma sombra de compreenção passou pelos seus olhos.

- Vejo então que vocês se entenderam. - Dificil discernir o tom de sua voz.

- Alvo... - começou a enfermeira antes que Lupin pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. - Alvo, ele ainda... não sabe.

Dumbledore a encarou, agora sim estava preocupado. Desviou novamente os olhos para o professor, que já estava impaciente.

- Vocês não conversaram? - perguntou, um tom de urgência em sua voz.

O outro disse que não. Nem queria saber de lição de moral naquele momento, muito menos um sermão ou alguma palavra constrangedora. Só queria saber o que estava acontecendo!

Pela segunda vez na sua vida ele assistiou a Dumbledore desmoronar em uma cadeira, aparentando muito mais idade do que estava acostumado a ver.

- Acho que precisamos conversar, Lupin. E rápido. - Virou-se para a enfermeira, sem dar chances para o homem lhe responder. - Estaremos na sua sala, Papoula, se não se importa. - Ela fez que não com a cabeça. - Cuide de Lany ela ainda... - olhou de relance para Lupin. - Bem, quando ela acordar nos chame sem demora.

- Tudo bem diretor. Pitter, espere em sua cama que já vou cuidar de você.

O garotinho, contrariado, foi para a outra cama. Estava claro que ele queria saber onde aquilo tudo ia dar.

Já Lupin acompanhou Dumbledore para uma salinha no fundo do aposento, fechando a porta assim que entraram.

- Bem, Remus... Está na hora de esclarecer alguns pontos que não deviam ter, desde o começo, sido deixados para trás.

- Isso seria excelente, Dumbledore - Lupin murmurou, ainda alterado. - Só que poderiam ter feito isto antes, não? Lany está deitada naquela cama da enfermaria, incosciente, e eu aqui... Conversando com o senhor quando todo o tipo de coisa pode estar acontecendo...

- Acalme-se, Remus - o diretor interrompeu, e mesmo tendo falado suavemente, Lupin se calou no mesmo instante. - O problema de Lany é maior do que você pensa, e se ela estava realmente apaixonada por você (fato pelo qual não guardo dúvidas) é completamente compreencível o porquê de não querer lhe contar, e eu espero que você entenda isso.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar por cima de seus oclinhos de meia-lua. Lupin não respondeu.

- Lany Mily, há um certo tempo, teve um namorado. Um sonserino filho de um comensal da morte. Ela o amava, ou pelo menos pensava que amava. Já ele, tinha uma obcessão muito grande por ela. Tamanha que chegava a amedrontá-la. Certo dia, Lany veio me procurar, apavorada, e me contou que Marcio Bridgey - era esse o nome dele - a estava assustando com sua obcessão e ciúmes exagerado, ela temia até mesmo que ele se atrevesse a usar algum feitiço fatal contra ela, ou contra alguém que se aproximasse dela. É claro que eu levei seu temor a sério, afinal, ela não sabia, mas eu sim, sobre a família de Bridgey e sua história com as artes das trevas. Conversei com o rapaz, pedi a ele que se afastasse, e se soubesse de algo que se atrevesse a fazer, o expulsaria e levaria o caso ao ministério.

Ele fez uma pausa.

- Funcionou. Ou pelo menos eu pensei que tivesse funcionado na época. O fato é que: Depois de algum tempo Lany começou a passar mal, muitas vezes. Se sentia infeliz e fazia muitas visitas à enfermaria. Depois de muitos exames, conseguimos encontrar uma maldição. O desgraçado a enfeitiçara realmente, com um feitiço fatal.

- E... - Lupin hesitou. - Que feitiço foi esse?

Dumbledore suspirou.

- Foi um feitiço de amor. Bridgey transformou o próprio amor de Lany contra ela. Se ele não podia amá-la, ninguém mais amaria. De acordo com os poderes do feitiço, enquanto não encontrasse seu verdadeiro amor, Lany teria essa vida. De tristezas, infelicidades, tragédias, com direito a muitas visitas à enfermaria e muitos dias de incosciência, mal estar... Quando encontrasse, porém, e se apaixonasse perdidamente, mas se o seu amor não fosse correspondido, seu amor seria como um veneno, que a alimentaria aos poucos, fazendo com que fosse definhando, morrendo. Neste caso, você conclui o que eu lhe disse ontem mesmo: Lany precisava ouvir que você a amava, pelo menos assim, ela teria a certeza de que era correspondida.

- Mas, então porque...

- O que não contávamos - continuou Dumbledore. - É que o feitiço é bem mais amplo do que pensamos. Depois que se apaixonasse, Lany não tinha outro destino. Se não fosse correspondida, morreria. Se fosse... Bem, quando aquele que ela realmente amasse confirmasse que seu amor era correspondido, se o sentimento fosse sincero e ela sentisse isso, a maldição... se concretizava.

- Quer dizer...

- Que Lany não tinha escapatória. Quando ela se apaixonasse, não havia outro caminho. Descobriu que estava apaixonada por você e por isso resolveu viver o resto da vida que ainda tinha ao seu lado. Ela escolheu morrer mais rápido, amando e sendo amada por você, do que uma vida mais longa, sem amor.

Lupin engoliu em seco. Então era... isso? Por esse motivo ele não pôde dizer que a amava? Por esse motivo ela não lhe deixava declarar o seu amor? Lany... estava morrendo?

- Quando... - Limpou a garganta, para que sua voz soasse mais compreencível. - Quanto tempo ela... ainda tem?

Dumbledore olhou no relógio.

- Se Ponfrey conseguiu acordá-la, penso que não mais do que uma hora.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, decidido.

- Quero vê-la.

O fantasma de um sorriso apareceu no rosto do velho diretor.

- Eu sabia que diria isso, Remo, penso que já o conheço muito bem. Só que peço... Não a julgue por ter lhe escondido a situação, nem torne mais difícil o que já é extremamente complicado...

- Pode deixar, diretor - O licantropo murmurou. Faria de tudo para tornar os... últimos momentos de Lany inesquecíveis.

Se levantou decidido, com Dumbledore o seguindo logo após.

**_(Aqui eu aconselho vocês a ouvirem a música)_**

O biombo estava fechado em volta da cama onde a deixaram e Lupin teve que esperar (impaciente) até a enfermeira sair de lá de dentro, informando que Lany estava acordada e que o chamava.

- Não consegui mais do que vinte minutos, professor. - informou com pesar.

Foi com passos pesados e inseguros que ele se dirigiu até a cama, abriu parte do obstáculo que havia em volta e direcionou seus olhos ao anjo pálido e tranquilo que esperava por ele.

- Oi - Lany lhe cumprimentou, um sorriso simples mais satisfeito brincava em seus lábios.

Remus se sentou ao seu lado. Não confiava em sua voz para conseguir dizer alguma coisa. Tentou retribuir o sorriso mas seus músculos faciais lutavam pelo contrário.

- Agora você já sabe, não é?

A voz de Lupin ainda parecia escondida em algum lugar dentro dele.

- Não me odeia... odeia?

Os olhos dele encontraram os dela. Havia tanta dor... Tanto sofrimento... Porque ele tinha que piorar as coisas para alguém que já tinha que se conformar com algo como... a morte? Em plena juventude?

Era egoísmo demais.

- Eu apenas te amo, Lany.

Pegou a mão dela e a beijou. Tinha que ser forte. Tinha que se segurar. Tinha que fazê-la feliz... Droga! Porque ele não conseguia? Porque não podia ter controle sob se próprio nessas horas? Porque deixava que aquelas lágrimas escorressem desesperadas na frente de Lany?

Mas não dava mais. Ele não conseguiu. Chorou como uma criança na frente de Lany, que acariciava seu rosto num papel de mãe. Era ela quem o estava consolando, e não o contrário como deveria ser. Era Lany quem sorria e lhe dizia palavras reconfortantes. Era ela quem estava conformada e ele, revoltado.

- Porque você, Lany? - ele soluçou. - Porque alguém tão bom quanto você? Porque tão jovem, tão merecedora de alegria? Porque não eu que já sou velho, um lobisomem insignificante? Porque, Lany?

Houve uma pausa onde Lany apenas acariciava seus cabelos e Lupin tentava se controlar.

- Eu não me sinto castigada, Remus. Me sinto privilegiada.

Ele ergueu os olhos molhados para encará-la.

- Privi.. legiada?

Lany sorriu.

- Tantas pessoas vivem oitenta, noventa, cem anos, sem descobrir um real motivo que as façam viver. Eu não. Vivi quase dezoito anos e já vivi tudo o que mais importa na vida. Já conheci você, me apaixonei... Quantas pessoas vivem uma vida inteira sem conhecer o amor, e eu, com 17, já o conheci. Já o desfrutei.

- Do que isso valeu, Lany. Olha o que o amor lhe fez...

- Sim, Remus... Olha o que o amor me fez... Eu estou aqui, numa cama de hospital, com apenas algums minutos de vida e... Estou feliz. Sei que o que eu podia fazer aqui, eu já fiz...

Uma fraqueza tomou conta do corpo de Lany e ela já não falava mais com tanta firmeza. Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e seus olhos quase se fecharam.

- Lany... - Remus murmurou, sentando mais perto dela. - Veja... Valeu a pena se apaixonar? Valeu a pena fazer tudo o que fez?

Enquanto os olhos de Lany se fechavam mais, um pequeno e lindo sorriso brincou em seus lábios.

- Valeu. Porque eu soube que você me amava...

Mais duas lágrimas escaparam dos olhos de Lupin, e ele encostou os seus lábios no sorriso que já se apagava nos rosto de Lany.

- Eu te amo - murmurou, e teve a certeza de que ela lhe ouviu, antes de expirar.

* * *

Lupin suspirou. Seus olhos já não tinham mais lágrimas. Um vento suave jogou seus cabelos para trás e ele soube apenas respirar fundo, sentindo o aroma de flores do campo, um perfume que o fazia lembrar do cheiro de Lany, do seu sorriso doce...

Jogou a rosa sobre o túmulo de mármore, como uma despedida, antes de finalmente dar meia volta e andar em passos lentos para algum destino... Que ele ainda não sabia qual.

_"E assim, quando mais tarde me procure  
Quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive  
Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama_

_Eu possa me dizer do amor (que tive):  
Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama  
Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure."_

_-FIM-_


	3. Notinha de rodapé

E aí, galera? Todo mundo na boa? Não, isso não é um jogo de bingo, tampouco surtei pra vir aqui do nada e interromper a leitura de vocês com conversinha fiada. Peço um minuto da sua atenção, prometendo que valerá a pena! (Beijando os dedinhos cruzados pra jurar).

Todo mundo que me conhece, lê minhas fics, convive comigo, etc, etc e tal, sabe do meu desejo compulsivo obsessivo por ler e escrever. Sabe também do meu sonho que parecia tão improvável de me tornar uma escritora profissional...

Sonho esse que estou vindo aqui informar a você que por alguma vontade - tão obtusa quanto à minha - de alguém lá de cima, este sonho está agora se concretizando!

É claro que eu quero compartilhar isso com você que acompanha ou acompanhou ao mínimo uma de minhas histórias e gostou, se apaixonou, se encantou, pediu por mais...! E mesmo que não tenha sido tudo isso, mas pelo menos chegou ao último ponto final sem morrer de tédio ou querer esfregar a cara do autor daquela porcaria no teclado… Bem, não achei justo deixar ninguém que já tenha lido uma frase do que escrevi, ou um colega do orkut que seja, fora dessa notícia maravilhosa que vou compartilhar agora.

A Disciplina do Amor, por Paula Renata Milani (euzinha! o/) depois de muito dar com a cara na parede, ser recusado diversas vezes, incutir ânimo em minha alma, foi aceito pela Editora Biblioteca 24x7 (Que Deus a abençoe!) e neste exato momento se encontra disponível para venda virtual e física no site da Biblioteca24x7 (é só colocar antes os três w, o ponto, e no final o ponto com ponto be erre.)

É uma vitória! Uma vitória que devo a muitas pessoas e que com certeza serão recompensadas... Mas ao mesmo tempo que a felicidade bate, a incerteza vem na cola.

Não quero apenas ser uma escritora comum como tantas outras existentes por aí. Quero que as pessoas leiam minhas obras e as julguem. Mal ou bem. O que conta é saber como estou sendo vista por aí… Como o fruto das horas e horas em frente ao computador e a criatividade sem fim está sendo colhida por quem realmente conta.

Quem realmente conta? Você, ué! Que perdeu cinco minutinhos do seu tempo pra ler isto daqui. Que teve consideração suficiente pra dizer pra si mesmo: O que essa louca quer, afinal? Não custa saber.

É por pessoas como você que eu ainda tenho esperança de que o Brasil dedique-se mais a uma cultura tão antiga e tão maravilhosa! É em pessoas como você que eu ponho fé e não desisto da ideia de que o meu sonho possa, afinal, ser dividido com mais alguém! Entre no site! Dê uma olhadinha na capa do livro, no resumo... Procure por ele pelo título (A Disciplina do amor), ou pelo nome do autor (Paula Renata Milani).

O ISBN está pequeno demais para que eu enxergue... Perdão. Ou ele também seria um meio de pesquisa. Você pode também tentar o link que vai direto até ele: http:///cont/login/Index_?ID=bv24x7br

É isso aí! Encerro por aqui, agradecendo a você que chegou até o fim e que achou que essa leitura valeu a pena! Ajudem o meu sonho a ir em frente! Conto com cada um de vocês! Meu e-mail também está à disposição no fim do texto para qualquer pessoa que queira tirar suas dúvidas! Obrigada! Nos vemos por aí!

Aquele abraço com um beijão acompanhando!

Paula Renata Milani;

paula_renata_milani hotmail . com (tire os espaços!)

Vai aí um pedacinho pra deixar vocês curiosos:

"Passei uma questão e pedi que ela respondesse no caderno depois de meia hora de "aula". Enquanto isso, eu fingia ler o que tinha nas mãos, observando cada gesto seu pelo canto dos olhos.

Confesso que não era uma atitude comum, essa minha. Estava surpreso com meus próprios atos, embora… Reconhecia que Lany Mily era um mistério. E eu sempre fui apaixonado por eles.

Foi enquanto eu a observava que ela me surpreendeu ainda mais. Mordendo os lábios, ela fechou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, dando-me uma visão tão fascinante que esqueci por completo do livro em minhas mãos e dediquei minha atenção inteiramente a ela.

Um sinal de perigo se aproximava, eu o reconhecia pelas borboletas que de repente pareceram sobrevoar o meu estômago.

Deus… O que era isso que eu estava sentindo?"


End file.
